Power Surge
Power Surge is the first Stronghold Takeover that Rico completes for the Ular Boys in Just Cause 2. Introduction Sri Irawan introduces himself to Rico in the Ular Boys HQ. Rico tells Siri that he needs help to find an American that is hiding somewhere in Panau. Sri and Rico finally make a deal where Rico will help Ulars to seize the stronghold called Awan Cendawan Power Plant in exchange for that Sri and the Ular Boys will search for any clue of this American's whereabouts. The reason why Sri wanted to seize the stronghold is simply because he needs "more power" in order to give more influence to the Ulars in Panau and eventually remove Pandak "Baby" Panay from power. Walkthrough You will be transported by helicopter to the power plant where you and your companions will be dropped off. You will first encounter some easier soldiers at the gate entrance. After taking them out, you need to hack the console on the other side to get it open. Moving forward, you will encounter a MV V880 as well as a soldier with a Rocket Launcher in one of the Guard Towers. Take out all of them and move forward. After passing under some industrial power plant building, one snipers appear on the catwalks on one of the buildings. After taking them out, you will soon pass a bridge and then reach the terminal. It is guarded by a Minigun and a group of soldiers. After they're all dead, you'll have to protect the technician while he hacks the terminal. The Panau Military will send reinforcements to try to recapture the facility. Firstly some infantry units will arrive, but soon the stronghold commander will get there in a SV-1003 Raider. Kill him and the mission ends. It's recommended to use the Minigun for the holdout part. The minigun can be detached from its tripod for better aiming, but this will prevent Rico from running. technician at the end of this mission.]] Trivia *If you do not destroy it, the SV-1003 Raider that is being used by the Stronghold Commander shortly before his death, can be used to destroy all the destructibles that you may have missed while taking over the base. The vehicles minigun turret has infinite ammunition. *If you don't want to cause Chaos at this facility, then this mission becomes very difficult, as there are Fuel Depots in your line of fire at the end of the mission. Even if your aim is perfect, the Ulars are still likely to blow something up. *This is one of two strongholds that has water flowing through it in some way. The other is Pemainan Racun. *This is one of only two times a stronghold commander uses a SV-1003 Raider. In Paradise Valley there are 2, but those aren't manned by anyone special. *This is one of the stronghold missions that has no clear reason. Sri Irawan only makes a reference to needing the "Fission of Atoms", with no justification other than it will make him a "radiant man". It is easy to interpret it, however, Sri Irawan's reasons remain a mystery. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Ular Faction Missions Category:Content